


The Bits In-between

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: A collection of Doctor x Rose fics





	1. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hanluvr (Bria)

The Doctor looks up to see Rose standing before him, wearing the same outfit from the coronation. He widens his lips into a wide grin, and leans back on the console.

 

"You look lovely," he declares sincerely. Rose replicates his grin, stepping into his personal space. She leans in, running her hand through his spiked up hair.

 

"Would ya just watch the hair? I work on my hair a long time and you hit it," the Doctor quotes.

 

That just makes Rose tug his hair as she snogs him senseless.

 

They don't make the premiere screening of _Saturday Night Fever_.


	2. Scars

For the first few weeks, they drift around one another. There is a definite tension in the air as they learn to live with one another again.

 

For Rose, she is angry and upset with the Time Lord version of the man who is stuck here with her. Its very distressing to see the same face that had broke her heart every day.

 

The Doctor, however, is upset that he had lost his best friend, and despite having to wait for the TARDIS to grow, he is overjoyed. He finally has his forever with Rose Tyler!

 

The tension is broken one afternoon when Rose gets a call from Pete. The Doctor has been in an accident. He's fine, just has a few cuts and bruises. But, the realisation that he may have been more seriously injured, or dread to think it, _killed_ , is the wake up call Rose needed.

 

They have a long deserved talk that night, and finally, _finally,_ since the beach, they kiss.

 

Maybe, this one life with the Doctor won't be so bad.

 

In fact, it'll be _brilliant_.


	3. Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Darthtella.

"Here you go!" Jackie says brightly, placing a plate of dessert in front of Rose and the Doctor, before sitting down with her own. Judging by the hint of amusement in Jackie's voice, the Doctor immediately becomes suspicious.

 

The Doctor peers down at the individual pie before picking the plate up and smelling it. In his perpetual vision, he doesn't miss Jackie's eye roll. It smells delicious, the scent of banana hitting his nostrils.

 

He can't physically see or smell anything wrong with the pie and sets it back on the table. Beside him, Rose is tucking in with gusto, however Jackie is waiting for him to eat it. His suspicion grows further.

 

"I'm worried," he admits in a low voice. Rose flashes him a grin.

 

"It's nice, Doctor," she placates. Still, the Doctor asks Jackie a question.

 

"It's not poisoned is it?"

 

Jackie scoffs.

 

"No. Why would I want to do that for, Doctor?"

 

The Doctor shrugs in response. Jackie points at him.

 

"Look at himself. He hasn't got an answer for that one, does he?" She proclaims, before taking a bite of her pie.

 

The Doctor ignores her, deciding that his dessert is safe enough to consume. He places a spoonful into his mouth.

 

The sweet and citrus taste of pears explode in his mouth, overtaking the banana. Scrunching up his face in disgust, he immediately spits it out. He winces as bits of banana, pear and crust fly across the table and splatters in Jackie's face.

 

Jackie wipes her face angrily and scowls at him. Rose lets out a loud gasp.

 

"Told you that this would be a bad idea Mum," she informs her mother.

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor stands up as quick as he can, knocking the table, and runs for his life.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a anon Tumblr prompt.

It is teeming with rain when they arrive back in London.

 

After making their way through the airport, escorted by Pete, they are driven back to the Tyler mansion. Rose and the Doctor sit on opposite ends of the long, plushy seat, with Tony situated in the middle. The toddler has taken immediately to the Doctor, and while they chat animatedly, Rose stares out of the window into the darkness of the night.

 

On the outside, in the real world, nothing has changed. Distorted images blur past her. Everything looks the same. There's Big Ben. Westminster Bridge. The London Eye. Landmarks, that in the Prime Universe, have held significance for her and the man who is stuck here with her. On the slow path.

 

Doubt crosses Rose's mind. Despite kissing her, and asking if she would want to share her life with him, she wonders if he'll be able to cope.

 

No TARDIS to whisk them away.

 

Living in a proper house. With doors and carpet. And things.

 

_We can share._

 

_…. Or not._

 

_We'll see._

 

She hugs herself for comfort as she's nearly driven mad with her thoughts. She's supposed to be back home. With the Doctor. All those long days and nights with the Dimension Cannon seem to be worthless now. She had arrived home. The project had worked. And, they had saved the universe.

 

But was sent right back here. With this man, who looks and thinks and acts the same as her Doctor.

 

Rose knows that deep down, he doesn't want to be here as much as she does.

 

They all clamber out of the car, in the rain. Jackie and Pete are nattering away about something to eat, and getting Tony to bed as they enter the mansion. Rose and the Doctor remain outside. There's a step between them as they stand side by side in the driveway, the fat drops soaking their hair, clothes and skin.

 

… Rose becomes aware of his hand squeezing her own reassuringly. A tear runs down her cheek. The Doctor steps in closer, and she falls into his embrace. There's crying from both of them as they cling to one another. The longer the pair of them hold on, hope grows stronger. They are driven apart by Jackie yelling at them to get inside before they both catch hypothermia.

 

It's going to be scary, this new one life. Rose knows this fact, and senses the Doctor does as well.

 

..But, they will get through it.

 

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on hold for the moment while I tackle the remaining 4 stories in Pink and Yellow Pinstripes.


	5. Bright Blue Bananas

"I'm not wearing _these_." The Doctor scrunches up his face in a look of utter disgrace as he holds the item in-between his fingers.

 

Rose shoots him a surprised glance. She is busily browsing racks of clothes for her Doctor. Who desperately needs clothes. Well, more than a blue pinstriped suit, a Henley and Converse.

 

She scans the racks of printed tees that she is almost certain her Doctor will approve of. She is about to pluck one off when she hears the Doctor's grumbling. He is supposed to be choosing underwear for himself. She wonders what has suddenly caused him to complain, seeing that he seems to be enjoying himself.

 

He is now pouting as he hangs the pair of black boxers from his fingers, like the pears printed on them will suddenly leap up and force themselves into his mouth.

 

Rose doesn't say anything. Instead, she stifles the laugh that is forming and rolls her eyes fondly at her daft Doctor. Calmly, she reaches over and plucks the offending pair of boxers from his hand and places them back on the shelf.

 

The Doctor appears relieved as he mutters something about how pears should never be allowed on clothing. Rose just allows him to ramble on as she passes him another pair.

 

"Here you go, Love," she says, knowing he will definitely approve of _this_ pair _._ She is proven correct when his face suddenly lights up.

 

That night, the Doctor gives Rose a private show of his new bright blue banana printed boxers.


	6. Footsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Darthtella

Jackie let out a long huff of annoyance as she glared at her daughter and son-in-law. It was supposed to be a family meal, but of course, the pair of them only had eyes for one another.

 

To say she was glad that they were seated opposite one another, separated by a dining table would be an understatement. There was a child present, and Jackie didn't need her five year old see his sister make her way into her husband's lap. With that thought, Jackie screwed up her face.

 

Still, she couldn't deny how very much in love the pair was. It was written over both their faces. Offering each other small tender smiles, and glints in both pairs of brown eyes. Rose and the Doctor only had eyes for one another. Jackie hadn't seen her daughter this happy, well… since the Prime Universe when she had the Time Lord version of himself sitting next to her.

 

A very manly calf brushed Jackie's own, and before she could yelp out, the table rattled, causing soup to splash the sides of the bowls. For the sixth time that evening.

 

"Do you two mind not playing footsies underneath my table?" She asked, giving both of them a stern gaze. Rose flushed and the Doctor tugged his ear awkwardly.

 

"Sorry Mum," they both chorused.

 

Jackie wasn't even sure the Doctor even realised he had inadvertently called her 'Mum'. She let it slide for the moment. Rose kept quiet as well.

 

However, she knew that both her and Rose would bring it up. 

 

Eventually. 


	7. How to Offend a Royal Tiger 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DarthTella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read either as Ten x Rose or Tentoo x Rose

"Ummm… that's a tiger?"

 

Rose stared in disbelief at the creature that was happily munching on some kind of steak. Beside her, the Doctor nodded happily.

 

"Yeah," he confirmed.

 

Rose peered back at the animal. There were noticeable differences between this alien form of tiger, and the ones back on Earth. Instead of stripes, it was spotted, and it wasn't the usual orange and black tones.

 

"It's bright pink and purple," Rose noted, pointing. The Doctor scrubbed his eyes with his hand.

 

"Yeah. It is a bit rubbish, isn't it? Not exactly the best form of camouflage. I mean, it's prey will know they're about to get attacked with those neon colours. I mean, if I was on it's food chain, I would have a head start-" The Doctor whipped around when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

 

A stern looking employee of the animal nature park stood behind them, arms crossed.

 

"I would think of more charitable thoughts of our queen, sir," he ordered, frowning at them. Both the Doctors and Rose's eyes widened.

 

"Right," the Doctor said finally, tugging his ear. The employee nodded, wandering away to harass a group of teens nearby.

 

Rose still had the same look of disbelief upon her face when she spoke.

 

"You mean, that's the Queen?"

 

The Doctor blew out his cheeks.

 

"I suppose so, yeah."

 

Rose continued, a small smirk gracing her face.

 

"And you managed to offend her."

 

The Doctor shoved his hands inside his trouser pockets, grimacing.

 

"Yeah," he agreed.

 

Rose's laughter carried through the area as she pulled his hand out of his pocket, grasping it in her own.

 

"We can't go anywhere without offending royalty can we?"

 

The Doctor stared at her briefly, before letting out a peal of laughter himself.


	8. He Needs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Rose encounters the Doctor in The End of Time Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts I received on Tumblr 
> 
> 'I really need you' and "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Rose wasn't entirely sure why she turned her heel and raced back down the stairwell. All she knew was that this drunk stranger she had encountered needed her. And she didn't know why.

 

_Tell you what. I bet you are going to have a really great year._

 

As she pushed the doors open being greeted with the freezing air, she pondered about that statement.

 

It had given her hope. An end to the repetitive cycle of going to work, coming home and eating chips. Also being caught in a relationship that just didn't have a spark.

 

Racing back into the snow, Rose retraced her steps to where she had spotted the tall man. She needed to assist him. To offer to phone him a taxi or something so he could return home safely.

 

_He needs me._

 

Disappointed, she found that he had left. Spiralling around, she glanced to the covering of snow that had fallen. Brightening up slightly, she noticed staggered footprints trailing away. Uncertain that they belonged to the bloke, and understanding that she should know better, she followed them.

 

_He is a stranger. He is intoxicated. He may be dangerous. But, he needs me._

 

The sound of something wheezing and groaning stopped her in her tracks. It was nothing that she had heard before. But, the sound just boosted her feeling of hope. The sound faded, and she continued her search.

 

She reached the end of the footprint trail, to find that no-one was there. However, a large square imprint was left in the snow. Rose sighed out loud as she peered at it, cuddling herself for warmth.

 

"Hello? My name is Rose. Is anyone there?" She called out into the semi darkness, being greeted with no response. She waited for a few moments, before giving up. It was late, and she was tired. Maybe it was time to return home and go to sleep.

 

Rose just hoped the stranger had done the same.


	9. Against All Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Darthtella

It should've been a perfect moment. One of the best he had ever experienced, if not _the_ best. Rose had returned to this universe, where she belonged. Back to him. Against all odds.

 

Rose's lips should've been on his. Her body entwined with his, as they reunite. They should be celebrating, despite twenty-seven planets being stolen out of the sky.

 

He couldn't believe his eyes before, under the dark, planet filled sky. At the other end of that deserted road, Rose had stood like a mirage in a desert. His hearts swelled when he had spotted her. She looked older, slimmer, and toughened after her time spent lost from him. The fact that she was carrying a gun over her shoulder didn't deter him, despite being against all forms of weapons. He figured it was out of necessity, not for harm.

 

Rose remained beautiful.

 

The Doctor should've _known_ that their reunion would've been marred. That something would ruin it all. He payed no attention to that niggling thought. All he cared about was Rose, who was running, racing towards him as he raced towards her.

 

Of course it had to be a Dalek. Neither of them spotted it until it was too late. With a sudden blast, the Doctor fell in agony.

 

Rose should've been in his arms. Instead, he was in hers as she murmured her reassurance that she was there as he groaned in pain.

 

But, despite his trauma, he still smiled when he said _her_ name.


	10. Home

 

A flash of blue hits his eye as Rose's shirt rides up. He stops rubbing her back and eases out of their reunion snog. His voice squeaks and he's smug how just the presence of Rose makes it do that. 

 

"Is that a tattoo?" He questions, gazing at the glimpse of the illustration decorating a spot near her navel.

 

Rose quickly adverts her eyes, unsure what his opinion will be. When she entered the tattoo shop, she had been nervous. Not just for facing the procedure. She was also apprehensive what the Doctor would say if he ever found out. Still, she needed a permanent reminder of him. In case she never managed to return.

 

The Doctor gently cups her chin so she has no choice but to meet his curious gaze. Rose bites her lower lip and the Doctor gently brushes his fingertip across her lips.

 

"Rose?"

 

His voice is low and unreadable. Slowly, uncertainly, she nods her head in assertion. The Doctor lets out a deep breath.

 

"May I see it?" He requests. With Rose's permission, he lifts up her shirt to view the tattoo properly.

 

A miniature version of their TARDIS adorns her skin. The Doctor brushes his fingertips across the tattoo tenderly, his hearts thumping in his chest.

 

Rose watches his actions, and when he doesn't say anything, she panics.

 

"Do you like it?" She asks softly. The Doctor lifts his head when he hears her voice.

 

"'Cause, when I was separated from you, all I wanted was a reminder. Of you, and our home." She flashes him her trademark smile, and is relieved when she is rewarded with a grin of his own.

 

Finally, he speaks.

 

"Oh, Rose. I don't like it." Rose's breath hitches. Suddenly, his head dips back down to her stomach. Wet feather like kisses covers her tattoo, and Rose just knows he is crying.

 

"I love it," he declares, murmuring into her stomach. And the Doctor is thankful she is home.


	11. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarthTella

Their past summer had been unseasonably warmer than usual with pleasant days. With the nice weather, the Doctor and Rose had spent time outdoors mainly, taking trips to the beach and the like, also having picnics and cook-outs.

 

But, as always, the weather changed abruptly. One night, a cold snap hit, leaving London and the majority of the UK freezing. Frost caused havoc on the roads, which meant the Doctor and Rose wouldn't be able to make it to work.

 

They were both equally glad about the news reports that were broadcast. A day spent at home snuggled up? Nothing sounded more brilliant. With all their activities in the nicer weather, they had missed the simplicity of a day at home huddled together for warmth watching movies (and other pleasurable activities).

 

Rose woke up much later than the Doctor, which was the norm. She rested her head back on her pillow, allowing the snugness of their bedclothes to keep her cosy. To her disappointment, the other side of their king size was empty.

 

However, she could hear movements in the kitchen. The Doctor was pottering around, opening and closing cabinets, switching on the coffee machine and the aroma of eggs boiling hit her nose. She smiled to herself, wanting to join him as soon as possible, to get their planned day in under way.

 

Pushing back the covers and the warmth, Rose immediately searched for her favourite hoodie to wear over her pyjamas. She adored the garment. The Doctor had purchased her it shortly after he had arrived. TARDIS blue, it was fleecy and oversized, and was perfect for days like this.

 

She opened their wardrobe, in hope that it was hanging up towards the back with their winter clothes. She pushed back the other items of clothing with no result. Rose frowned, thinking to herself.

 

Hugging herself for warmth, she made her way to her dresser. Maybe she had folded it up at some stage and put it in there? Pulling open drawers in hope of retrieving it was futile. It simply wasn't located in there either.

 

Quickly pushing back the open drawers, Rose pressed her hand to her temple. She was stumped. Her favourite hoodie had disappeared and she had no idea where it had gotten to.

 

"Doctor?" She called out.

 

A kitchen drawer being pulled open was heard before he answered.

 

"Good morning love. How did you sleep? I've got breakfast cooking when you're ready."

 

"'Mornin' love. I'll be out in a 'mo. Doctor?"

 

Something sizzling accompanied his response.

 

"Yes, Rose Tyler?" Her name on his lips made her grin.

 

"Have you seen my hoodie? The TARDIS blue one?" She clarified.

 

"Noooo," he replied quickly. Too quickly, and Rose just knew something was up. Giving up on finding it, she haphazardly pulled on her slippers and made her way down the hall towards her husband.

 

"Are you sure? 'Cause it's missin' and I can't find it. You sure you don't know where it is?" She asked, pausing momentarily in the living area to switch on the telly.

 

That's when a notion hit her. A possible explanation of where her beloved hoodie was.

 

"Love, you're wearing it, aren't you?"

 

The kitchen was silent apart from their breakfast cooking away. After a pause, he responded.

 

"'Course not."

 

He was jolted when Rose wrapped her arms around his waist backwardly. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder before speaking.

 

"Well. This looks like my hoodie," she began, running her hands across his chest. Even though it was a woman's size, it fitted his lanky body snugly over his own striped jim-jams. She swiftly spun him around in her arms and burrowed her head into his chest. The Doctor immediately replicated the hug, placing his hands on her hips.

 

"Feels like my hoodie as well," she continued, pressing a kiss to his chest. The Doctor's chest vibrated as he hummed happily. Letting go, she hooked her hands around his neck and peered up.

 

A faint blush was appearing on his cheeks. If he didn't have his hands currently occupied on her waist, she knew he would've been expressing one of his nervous habits.

 

"Love? Tell me what you are thinking," she requested softly. "What's that big impressive brain saying, hmmm?"

 

He smiled sheepishly, pulling out of their embrace. Kissing her quickly on the lips he returned to the coffee machine which was beeping away. Rose watched his actions as he poured them both a coffee before joining her at the table.

 

Handing a cup to her then taking a sip of his own, the Doctor finally rewarded her patience.

 

"It smells like you," he whispered, eyes closed. He continued.

 

"When you were trapped and we were apart, the only thing left were your processions. I used to smell your clothes 'cause they smelt like you." He exhaled deeply. Rose reached over and threaded her fingers through his.

 

"Love. I'm here now," she reminded him. His eyes popped open.

 

"That you are. And I love you," he said, smiling tenderly at her.

 

"Love you too."

 

They both got up at the same time to serve themselves breakfast. As they tucked in, Rose posed a question.

 

"You kept my stuff?" She asked.

 

"Of course," he replied, like it was obvious.

 

"You didn't get rid of them?"

 

He looked her in the eye.

 

"Course not. Why would I? You were then, and now, the most important person in my life. How could I get rid of the stuff of the woman I love?"

 

Despite the situation, she smirked.

 

"You love me then?"

 

The Doctor shoved back his plate of sausages and eggs and snogged her relentlessly in response.


	12. Less than an Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Darthtella who requested 'A kiss to make up'

It had been less than an hour since Rose ordered the Doctor out. 

Less than an hour where she had seen him throw a few clothes and toiletries in a bag. Not saying anything to one another, except for informing her that he would stay at Jake's. 

Now, she missed him. The flat was silent and felt empty without his presence. 

She had spent the past fifty minutes and forty seconds pacing the flat, debating to phone him or driving to Jake's begging him to come home. That she was sorry. That those words never came out of her mouth. 

Rose had just picked up her keys and was about to head out of the door, when a knock sounded. 

Her heart skipped in delight when she saw her Doctor in the foyer. And he wasn't alone. In his arms was an oversized TARDIS blue teddy and a large bunch of roses. Unable to also carry the bag he had packed earlier, it was strung over his shoulder. 

His eyes were cast downwards when he spoke. 

"Rose Tyler. I'm sorry. I missed you. I could never leave you. I wouldn't survive." He finally looked up, chocolate brown eyes meeting caramel. 

"I love you, Rose Tyler." 

With that, Rose pounced onto him and snogged him senseless.


	13. Walking on Wobbly Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Darthtella who requested 'Stepping in something squishy'

"Jelly Doctor? Really?"

 

The Doctor peered up from the console where he was setting the coordinates and met Rose's disbelieved gaze. He nodded happily.

 

"Yeah! The whole ground is made from it. You know, the inhabitants have a fondness of jelly. Especially banana jelly," he cooed.

 

"But, sometimes they change the flavour of it to pear." The Doctor scrunched up his face at such a notion. "Bleurgh. Imagine that. There are better flavours to create the ground with. Besides, who wants to eat _pear_ jelly? It's horrible, Rose- what?"

 

Rose hid her amused expression in the crook of her arm.

 

"'S nothing, Doctor." At his raised eyebrows, she relented.

 

"Alright. You were rambling again."

 

"Oi!" he cried out, however grinning away at her as he pulled the dematerialisation lever, making the TARDIS rattle and roll as she shot through the vortex.

 

Rose clung to the rails as she spoke.

 

"You mean, they can change the flavour of the ground? Why and how?"

 

The Doctor gave her what she called the dribbling on your shirt look.

 

"Because they are geniuses Rose. And that's saying something. Because, well," he said, preening. "Me. Besides, humans have never thought of flavours of the ground they stand on. I've tasted every surface on Earth, and lets just say, most of them aren't very nice."

 

Rose's minds eye provided her an image of the Doctor licking terra forma and blushed. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, thankfully as he danced around the console, still chatting away about jelly and the ability for inhabitants and visitors being able to sample it.

 

However, a notion crossed Rose's thoughts.

 

"That can't be sanitary can it? I mean, all those people trampling on the jelly, then eating it? Think of the germs, Doctor," she concluded. He scoffed.

 

"It's perfectly healthy. Bunstroth 7 is the most cleanest planet in the galaxy." At her frown, he launched into lecture mode.

 

"You see, of course there are germs. There has to be. But, they are good germs. The residents never get ill. Every day, they have to go through a sanitisation process by hitting a button on the wall. Brilliant! When visitors arrive, they have to go through the same process at a check in point."

 

"So it's like arriving at an international airport and going through immigration then?" Rose asked.

 

Proudness crossed the Doctor's face at Rose's logic. Brilliant, she was.

 

"But we don't. The TARDIS can provide more superior sanitisation than anything this planet can provide," he explained as the TARDIS landed with a thump. He grabbed his coat that was tossed over a strut and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers.

 

"What'd ya say, Rose Tyler? Ready to step on jelly ground?" He offered. Rose barked out a laugh and grabbed his hand, setting off down the ramp to the door. The Doctor threw open the doors and allowed Rose to step out first.

 

The sight ofwobbly vivid green hit her eyes as far as the eye could see. And that was just below. Above, the sky was the same hue and the buildings sparkled in the sunlight.

 

She let out a gasp.

 

"It's beautiful. Like the Emerald City in the Wizard of Oz. However, no yellow brick road." Cautiously, she placed a foot on the ground, the jelly squishing underneath her Converse.

 

Rose turned around and graced the Doctor with her trademark grin.

 

"It's safe, yeah? I'm not going to fall?"

 

He shot her a reassuring smile.

 

"No, Rose. You're not. It may look wobbly, but solid as houses." He watched as she placed another foot on the ground and upon realising she wasn't going to topple, spun around with arms outstretched, laughing merrily. The glorious sound and sight made a happy sensation fall down into the Doctor's belly. He quickly locked the TARDIS and joined her.

 

"I wonder what flavour it is today," the Doctor mused, pulling a spoon out from his coat pocket. He crouched down under the shade of a massive tree and scooped up a bit of jelly. Rose stopped her spinning to watch him.

 

"It's green. I hope it's lime. Not pear. It can't be pear. Pear is a duller, olive green. Not like this. Can't say I'm disappointed its not banana."

 

Rose continued to observe him as he pushed the spoon into his mouth. Her eyes widened with slight disgust as he promptly spat it out. Thankfully, he had the decency to spit it into his hand, and not back on the ground. She doubled over with laughter as he jumped around madly, screaming his head off.

 

"Pear! It was pear Rose! RoooooOOOsseee. IT'S PEAR!!"


	14. Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sunniebelle who requested 'How did you get in here?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose have a visitor on board...

Upon returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose both agreed to have a night in. They needed it, after nearly losing one another in London 2012, and the Doctor was feeling absolute dread in his bones.

 

A storm was coming. He had sensed it as they watched the fireworks explode above them.

 

Oh, yes. A movie and cuddle with Rose would be the perfect recipe to get his mind off such worries. He unlocked the door, and ushered Rose inside. After a quick snog, Rose retreated towards their en-suite to have a shower. The Doctor stood for a moment, watching the space she had just occupied then rushed to the console.

 

He had to get them far away as possible. He wouldn't be able to avoid the storm all together, but he could delay it. What was the point of having a time machine if you couldn't use it to your advantage at times?

 

He set the coordinates to the vortex, then spun the dial to set the TARDIS to auto pilot. That done, he sniffed, loosening his tie and shrugging off his jacket and made his way to the media room.

 

Soon, both him and Rose were snuggled up on the leather couch in the media room, watching _The Muppet Movie_. Halfway in, a tapping noise was sounded close by.

 

The Doctor and Rose stared at one another as it grew louder. The Doctor grabbed the remote and paused the movie. A loud thump came as soon as he did.

 

Rose wasn't scared- she knew nothing could get into the TARDIS. However, she was curious. She grabbed the Doctor's bicep as a long meow was sounded.

 

"Was that a cat?" She asked him.

 

He shook his head, not convincing Rose.

 

"Nah. Can't be. Why would it be a cat, hmmm? We don't own a cat. Not a cat person, me." Still, he leaped up from the couch, walking around the room, pressing his ear to the walls and checking under and behind furniture.

 

He had just crouched down to check underneath a long table when he saw yellow eyes blinking back at him in the darkness. He startled, jumping backwards, for what he had just witnessed looked extremely like cat eyes.

 

"Doctor? Wha's wrong?" Rose asked.

 

He turned to face her. Carding a hand through his hair, he spoke in a low voice.

 

"Rose? There's a cat here." He said in disbelief. Rose leaped up and joined him.

 

"Really? A cat?" The Doctor rolled his eyes when she let out an audible "Awwww." She crouched down and peered under the table.

 

Yes. It was certainly a cat. She could just make out its body curled up.

 

"How'd you get in here, then?" She wondered. She glanced up at the Doctor, who not surprisingly was standing a way aways, pouting. Exactly what he had just done earlier on in that housing estate with the ginger cat.

 

"Stop it," she chided. "It's not goin' to hurt ya." He muttered something like, "It may." Rose chose to ignore him.

 

"Do we have anything to entice it out?" She asked instead. The Doctor stared at her.

 

"Really? Why would we have something cat- like, Rose? Hmmm?" He answered, eyebrows shooting upwards. Just then, a bowl of dry cat food appeared on the table. The Doctor strode over and picked it up from the surface.

 

"Oh for the love of Rassilon," he muttered, rolling his eyes again. He handed the bowl to Rose, who then placed it on the carpet.

 

"Here puss. Betcha you're hungry, yeah?" She cooed at the cat, ignoring the Doctor's muttering about cats and 'pets'. He was acting exactly like her first Doctor, right now. Still, she kept up her praising as the cat cautiously crept out of it's hiding spot towards the food.

 

It was then Rose's turn to be surprised. The cat that had chosen to take refuge in their ship was in fact the same ginger cat from earlier on that day. Rose straightened up, turning to face the Doctor.

 

"Doctor. Look."

 

He shot a glance at the ginger cat who was now tucking in, letting out a content meow at times.

 

"Well," he began. "I was wondering what happened to him. You see, everything else reappeared, apart from the cat." He tugged his ear.

 

"I didn't want it to be trapped," he admitted. Rose widened her eyes.

 

"Were you worried, Doctor?" She asked.

 

He sniffed.

 

"Nah. Just curious," he replied, now rubbing the back of his neck. Rose saw right through his charade.

 

"You were," she sing-sung.

 

He scowled.

 

"No, it just didn't make sense," he denied.

 

"You thought the poor kitty was stuck. Admit it Doctor, you care." She proclaimed. He sniffed again.

 

"Maybe," he finally relented, Rose knowing full well that he did actually care. They moved back to the couch and watched the cat finish his meal. When he was done, Rose got up and scooped the cat up in her arms, returning to the couch.

 

"Pet him, Doctor," she requested gently, shifting the cat in her arms so the Doctor could see his face. The Doctor glanced at it, shaking his head.

 

"No."

 

Rose rested her head on his shoulder and fluttered her eyes. The Doctor just sat there, staring at the TV, where the movie had started playing again.

 

"He's ever so soft and cuddly, Doctor," she persuaded, now smiling at him. She may have shown a peek of tongue. Just to see what he would do.

 

He glanced quickly at her and the purring cat in her arms. He groaned, knowing that she had won the battle. Rose and that smile. Got him _every_ time.

 

"Oh, alright then," he relented grundingly, reaching over to pat the cat's head. The cat nuzzled into his hand, emitting a louder purr at the touch. Rose grinned at him.

 

"Look, Doctor. He likes you," she said. He stared at it, then Rose. His hearts swelled at the sight.

 

Rose had never looked so beautiful sitting there, curled up into his body. With a damn cat in her arms. The Doctor could see momentarily that a baby was in her arms instead. _Their_ baby, and he was both shocked and surprised at the thought of that.

 

"It's a cat, Rose. Simple as that. All domestic animals take a shine to whoever is taking care of it." He paused, mentally kicking himself for phrasing it like that.

 

 _Domestics, Doctor. You just gave Rose the presumption that it was_  your _pet! As in, that we were going to keep it! You idiot!_

 

Rose nudged him in the side.

 

"You sayin' that you are carin' for it then?" She teased, a wide grin appearing on her face. The Doctor let out a long sufferable sigh.

 

"Yeah. I am. Happy, now?"

 

Rose beamed at him, causing his belly to flip.

 

"Yes," she answered, stroking the cat's fur as it kneaded into her pyjama pants, finally curling up and staring into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor held the gaze until it shot up from Rose's lap into his own. He leapt up, causing the cat to scurry back into the safety of his hiding spot.

 

"You plonker!" She cried out, shooting him a glare. "You scared him!"

 

"He scared me first, jumping on me like that!" He shot back.

 

"Chester just wanted you to 'take care' of him!" She retorted, jumping up and crossing the room to the cat's hiding spot. She knelt down persuading for him to come back out.

 

"You… just can't name the cat Rose!" He spluttered.

 

"Why, too domestic for you?" She countered, not looking back at him.

 

The TARDIS just giggled, watching her thief and passenger argue over a cat.

 

A cat she had let on board.

 

Intentionally.


	15. A Tactile Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For both DarthTella and sunniebelle.

The Doctor wasn't entirely certain what made him do it. One moment, he was happily engrossed in his book. The next, the delicious aroma of chocolate had hit his nostrils.

 

So, being the Doctor, he had abandoned his book. It wasn't a craving. Certainly not.Just simply a scientific solution. To discover where that delicious chocolate scent was coming from.

 

The source led the Doctor's (mostly) Time Lord senses to the kitchen. Where he had the most appreciative view of Rose's bum sticking out as she was closing the oven.

 

That's when he had decided to scoop up a handful of the chocolatly gooey mess from the abandoned bowl on the counter. Quiet as a mouse, he sneaked up behind his wife, covered her eyes and whispered in her ear.

 

"Guess who?"

 

Rose had shrieked, and now he had been rewarded with such a fierce glare. In that moment, the Doctor could've sworn he had seen a flash of gold in her honey coloured eyes. He bit down the snigger forming in his throat.

 

Rose crossed her arms in front of her apron covered stomach at his failed attempt of a smirk, and frowned.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Rose narrowed his eyes.

 

The Doctor sniffed.

 

"Oh, all right then. You look like a racoon. That's all."

 

Rose's face grew stormy, and the Doctor spluttered.

 

"I meant a cute racoon. The cutest racoon. Racoons are cute, and-"

 

SPLAT!

 

The Doctor had to duck as a large chunk of chocolate icing missed his head and splashed the wall behind him. Rose stepped up into his personal space, chocolate covering her hands. The Doctor stared at her fingers.

 

Rose noticed, and wiggled them in front of his eyes.

 

"See something you like, Doctor?" She teased.

 

The Doctor swallowed. Her fingers dripping with chocolate looked very inviting, and he really wanted to lick them. And Rose knew it.

 

"Oh, yes," he squeaked.

 

Rose gave him a tongue touched grin. The one he just adored.

 

"Well, we can't have you suffering then, can we?" She asked, reaching behind her.

 

Before he could comprehend what happened, the Doctor had an upturned bowl on his head with a gooey mess dribbling down his head and onto his clothes.

 

Despite his head being covered with a bowl and chocolate goo, he still clearly heard what Rose said next.

 

"That'll teach ya' for callin' me a racoon, ya' plonker."

 

The Doctor learned a valuable lesson that day.

 

Don't annoy a hormonal Rose.

 

Especially when there is chocolate involved.


	16. Jackie's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thinks an old foe is back from the Prime universe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarthTella.

"No, no, no," the Doctor muttered under his breath, before clambering up from his chair. In his haste, he accidentally knocked over his cup of tea, spilling it over Pete's newspaper. Ignoring his father-in-law's protests, he rushed out of the back door.

 

For he had just seen something he thought that couldn't possibly exist here.

 

Weeping Angels.

 

In Jackie's garden.

 

Carefully, he kept a steady eye on the two pests of angels that were positioned by two rose bushes. Dread swarmed his body, as they already had their eyes un-covered. Plus, they were were smirking at him. As if they were mocking him.

 

The Doctor became vaguely aware that Rose and Jackie were positioned behind him and he held up his hand in warning. It was Jackie who spoke first.

 

"What's he doing now, Rose, standing there? He's just starin'-"

 

"Don't blink at them." The Doctor bit out.

 

"What?" Rose enquired, glancing at him.

 

"Keep looking at them. They are Weeping Angels. They'll send you back in time if you look away just for a second." He explained, swiping his eyes as they began to water. Letting out a Gallifreyan curse under his breath, he repeated his earlier order.

 

"So don't blink."

 

To his utter shock he heard Jackie snort with laughter. Before he could snap, Rose joined in.

 

"Rose. Jackie," he warned in a low voice.

 

A warm, gentle hand touched his shoulder and he calmed down a tad.

 

"Doctor?" Said Rose's tentative voice, but still with a hint of amusement. "'S alright. Mum just got these angels from a sculptor for the gardens. But, if they're goin' to be such a problem for you, she'll get rid of them, yeah? Right, Mum?" With that, she whipped around and gave her mother such a glare.

 

Jackie, who was still torn in between laughing at her part alien son-in-law and being concerned about him, sniffed.

 

"Right." She agreed whole heartily.

 

Turns out, they needn't had to worry about Weeping Angels in Pete's World.

 

Three weeks after the incident with Jackie's Angels (that's what Jackie had named it), the Doctor and Rose were strolling the gardens of a nearby planet. They were so busy admiring an overgrowing plant with yellow spikes, that they failed to notice the gargoyle sneaking up steadily behind them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all good. Gargoyles send you five minutes back in the past. And they're easily destroyed by sledgehammers.


	17. Love Is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose have to get through dinner with Jackie before telling her that they got married. 
> 
> But does Jackie already have suspicions? 
> 
> Written for DarthTella and SunnieBelle

The Doctor sat up in his seat, allowing the delicious aroma of the Shepherd's pie that was currently cooking hit his nostrils. Rose and her mother had been preparing the meal most of the afternoon, and now as the smell of their dinner filled the flat, the Doctor felt his mouth salivate.

 

He flicked through the channels of Jackie's TV once more idly, when the woman in question appeared, one hand enclosed in an oven mitt. The Doctor looked up hopefully.

 

Jackie glared at him.

 

"Oh, look at himself. Just sits there watchin' my TV, and doesn't offer to help with dinner!"

 

The Doctor at least had the decency to look apologetic when he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry Jackie, but Rose told me that there was no need, I'm no good in the kitchen, you see, besides, I would just get in the way and I thought, let you two catch up, yeah?" He babbled.

 

Jackie just stared at him for a moment before turning towards the kitchen.

 

"Rose!" She called out.

 

"Yeah?" Came Rose's voice.

 

"Is he always like this, babbling away?" The Doctor pouted, and when Rose's laughter carried out from the kitchen, Jackie awkwardly but affectionately patted him on the head. The Doctor immediately reached upwards to re-style his hair.

 

"Don't…. don't touch my hair!" He stuttered, as Jackie wandered off, chuckling away. As a science fiction programme began, he could've sworn that Jackie muttered something under her breath.

 

"Not like you probably haven't got a spare tin of gel in that coat of yours or anythin'."

 

The Doctor stared at the empty spot where Jackie had just vacated for a moment, before sniffing.

 

Admittedly, that _was_ a brilliant idea. Just a shame Jackie Tyler had to think of it.

 

 

At least this time, he tried to stay in Jackie Tyler's good books by serving the drinks. And going by the way Rose flashed him that tongue touched smile of hers, he certainly was in her good books as well. Oh, yes. The Doctor fumbled around underneath the table for a moment until he felt Rose's hand clasp into his own and he gave it a quick squeeze.

 

Rose's amber eyes met his own chocolate ones.

 

_It's just dinner, love. We'll get through this, and then we'll tell Mum we got married, yeah?_

 

He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

 

 _My last meal,_ he half-joked.

 

Rose shot him an amused glare, as Jackie appeared, carrying two plates. Immediately, she leapt up out of her chair.

 

"Mum, let me help you! Or the Doctor!" She added, shooting him a sharp glare. The Doctor caught the meaning of her words, and was about to offer his assistance, when Jackie waved her hand at him kindly.

 

"It's alright, sweetheart. Sit down, have a nice meal. It's not every night I have dinner with my family. It's a treat!" She said brightly, placing the two plates down in front of Rose and one in her own spot. The Doctor noticed this, and furred his brow.

 

"Where's mine?" He enquired.

 

Jackie grinned at him sweetly.

 

"Oh, you get a special meal, Doctor. For allowing me to have a nice meal in with my daughter," she proclaimed. The Doctor frowned, slightly disappointed that he wasn't getting any of the hearty Shepherd's pie that was piled up on the two plates.

 

Rose stroked his knee through his trousers, and he leaned in to whisper to her.

 

"Do you know anything about this?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"No. I don't." Rose went quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. The Doctor was about to ask her what was on her mind when Jackie reappeared, carrying his plate.

 

"Here you are!" She said happily, placing it in front of him, grinning away like the Cheshire Cat.

 

The Doctor flashed her a broad grin. His hearts squeezed at how thoughtful Jackie Tyler was, making him a special meal, despite missing out on Shepherd's pie!

 

That was, until he looked down at his plate, and saw what it contained.

 

"What the hell is this?" He blurted out.

 

Rose actually stood up from her chair to get a better look. Her blonde hair tickled the Doctor's cheek as she leaned over to examine the plate.

 

"Mum, you didn't!" Rose gasped, covering her mouth. Still, the fact that her shoulders were shaking were a dead giveaway that she was laughing.

 

And Jackie was sitting at the head of the table, smirking away.

 

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked the Doctor bemusedly. "Don't think I don't know that you two aren't married, I can tell the signs." At their shocked looks, Jackie took a long sip of her wine.

 

"He's an alien Rose, for all I know he eats grass and safety pins. Remember, that's one of the first things I said to you about him. And it still stands. He's an alien." Jackie's voice softened.

 

"But you two love each other. And thats the main thing."

 

The Doctor blinked as Rose wiped her eyes.

 

"So, I don't have to eat this grass and these safety pins?"

 

And then Jackie gave him an extra large serving of Shepherd's pie.


	18. A Quiet Day In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DarthTella

It was one of those rare times. When the Doctor had declared a quiet day in, meaning no trouble and running for their lives. While the Doctor tinkered and maintained the TARDIS, Rose set off to the library, intent to spend the day reading in front of the fire.

 

When she arrived, Rose was pleased that the TARDIS had already lit the fireplace, it's flames waving merrily away. Rose paused briefly in front of the fire, enjoying it's warmth before setting off to find a book to peruse.

 

Soon, her selected book in hand, Rose returned and sat in one of the plush armchairs facing the fireplace. Allowing the warmth to envelop her like a hug, she opened her book and started to read.

 

Rose was halfway through her book when her tummy started rumbling with hunger. Distracted, she could only think about the block of chocolate tucked away in the fridge in the galley. So Rose marked her place and set off to alleviate her craving…

 

To find the block of chocolate wasn't hidden behind the milk. Rose scratched her head in confusion. She had been sure that she had placed it in that spot. Shifting various items aside, she rummaged the fridge to no avail.

 

 _Maybe I put the chocolate in the pantry_? She thought. A search through failed to locate her chocolate there as well.

 

Giving up, Rose snatched a few chocolate biscuits instead to settle her craving, and wandered back to the library. The TARDIS was silent apart from her footsteps and the occasional groan from the ship, and Rose felt content. However, she missed the Doctor's presence, with his constant rambling and her heart twang at that thought.

 

Nibbling her last biscuit, Rose stepped through the library's double ornate doors and halted in her tracks, shocked. For she had spotted said Doctor sitting in her seat, reading her abandoned book. And that was not the only thing in his hands.

 

Her missing chocolate had been discovered. Rose stood transfixed in the doorway as the Doctor bit into the treat, chewed and then licked his lips to catch any crumbs. She really tried to ignore how his tongue maneurvered in such an appealing way. Rose was also very surprised to realise that he hadn't seemed to notice her presence.

 

"Whatcha doin' Doctor? Eating my chocolate and reading my book?" She asked with a hint of amused annoyance, announcing herself. The Doctor's head snapped up from the book and he looked around wildly. Rose was pleased to discover that he seemed guilty.

 

He finally spotted Rose walking towards where he was seated and hurriedly shoved the remains of her chocolate and book in his jacket pocket. Flashing her a wide grin as she approached him, he spoke.

 

"Chocolate? What chocolate? And I don't see a book here, apart from the ones on the shelves," he lied through his teeth. Still, the way he wasn't able to look Rose directly in the eye gave him away. Rose stepped into his personal space, gave him a glare that reminded him of her mother and shoved her hand into his jacket pocket, catching him off guard.

 

"Oi!" The Doctor protested, attempting to grab her wrist from delving inside his pocket, a bit too late. Rose whipped out her chocolate and book letting out a triumphant "Ha!" As the Doctor worked his mouth, caught between sputtering and thinking of an excuse, Rose flashed him a tongue touched smile then crawled into his lap, facing him. The Doctor immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body as possible.

 

"Well, this is the book I was reading," she stated in a low husky voice, watching the Doctor's gaze shift to her face. She dropped the book to the hard timber floor where it landed with a soft thud. She paid no attention as she bit into her remaining sizeable bite of chocolate, enjoying how the Doctor's eyes flickered to her lips as she chewed.

 

"Ah, about that, would you believe that they both miraculously appeared in my jacket?" The Doctor managed, his voice squeaking at the end. Rose swallowed and threw the wrapper to the ground, joining her book.

 

She pressed a delicate kiss to his Adams apple, then trailed soft kisses down his neck. The Doctor let out a pleasurable groan as Rose whispered in his ear.

 

"No, I don't. Guess you'll have to apologise correctly." She leaned backwards in his lap, however she continued to play with his really great hair.

 

The Doctor rewarded Rose with a filthy smirk and an eyebrow waggle. The flickering of the golden flames in the fireplace lightened his darkened chocolate orbs, and Rose let out a low whimper as his cool hands crept underneath her shirt, and landed on her skin.

 

"Well…" he drawled, leaning inwards as he gently caressed Rose's bare back. "I guess I have to say, I want to kiss you."


	19. The Mystery of the Missing Chucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DarthTella.
> 
> Thanks to Sunniebelle for the title suggestion!
> 
> Can be read as Ten x Rose or Tentoo x Rose.

"Where are your shoes?"

 

The Doctor peers down to his stocking feet, peers back up at Rose and tugs his ear nervously.

 

"Ah," he stammers. "I lost them."

 

The look upon Rose's face is skeptical. She narrows her eyes.

 

"You lost them? How Doctor?" She challenges her bond mate. As they are currently huddled together on a hard bench, in a small jail cell, she is confused. There is no explanation to where his favourite Chucks are. She had been certain that the Doctor still had them on his feet when they were arrested.

 

Glancing in her direction briefly, the Doctor clears his throat.

 

"They're… they're…" he begins, stammering and Rose grins widely as he tries to invent a story .

 

"Love, what happened to your shoes?" She asks again, this time her voice gentle. The hand that had been resting on his stomach makes it way to his cheek. Rose cups it so the Doctor has no choice but to stare directly in her eyes.

 

Rose waits as the Doctor thinks. She can tell that his impressive Time Lord brain is working over time, to process her question.

 

"Um.." He begins finally, scratching the back of his neck. He shifts his eyes away from Rose's briefly in thought before looking directly at her again.

 

"Welllll," he drawls. "The guards, well, they may have taken them," he admits.

 

To his utter surprise, Rose snorts with laughter.

 

"The guards have your Chucks?" She blurts out, holding her side.

 

The Doctor nods.

 

"Yep."

 

"Why do the guards have your Chucks?"

 

The Doctor's Adams apple bobs.

 

"Well… they have never seen a pair of Chucks before. And, by taking them, we may have gotten a reduced sentence." He grins broadly. However, Rose knows that this isn't the full story, and she raises her eyebrows.

 

"The guards took them?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You are telling me that they have never seen Chucks before?" She clarifies.

 

"Yes," the Doctor says forcefully.

 

"So how did they take them?"

 

The Doctor is ready for this question. Babbling away, he explains.

 

"When we arrived, we were separated yes?" At Rose's nod, he continues. "Anyway, while I was in there, they got overexcited about my shoes. Rubber soles, Rose Tyler. The natives on this planet adore rubber, its a hot commodity. Anyway, while I was getting stripped down- oh, you're cheeky- I took off my shoes, and one of those morons nicked them out of my sight!" He takes a deep breath.

 

"And then, I asked for them back, and they said no! They told me, 'We take your shoes, you get a reduced sentence.' So I agreed, I mean I love my Chucks, and it's better for them to take them rather my sonic," he muses, whipping the tool out of his trouser pocket, as he is jacket less. The Doctor twirls it in his hand, and upon noticing Rose remaining skeptical, he shoves the sonic back in his pocket and stares at her.

 

"What?" He questions.

 

"That doesn't make sense love. You told me that these natives are one of the most polite civilisations in the galaxy. I just can't see them nickin' them…. Oh, my God!" She exclaims, a hand covering her mouth.

 

"You gave your shoes to them, didn't you?"

 

The look on the Doctor's face is priceless as he realises he has been caught out.

 

"Well. No.. I mean… No. Not like that. The point is, I'm shoeless." At Rose's triumphant grin, he falls silent.

 

"No?"

 

His face is neutral as he mutters.

 

"Yes."

 

"Knew it!" Rose boasts, nudging his belly. Her bond-mate offers her a small smile, which Rose replicates, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

"You know, even though you negotiated a reduced sentence, this bench is a bit too hard for cuddling," she starts.

 

"Yeah, it is, they need something more comfortable. Like a bed. Oh, look, there is one!" He exclaims, pointing at the bunk beds cramped into a corner of the cell. Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"I wasn't talkin' about a bed." She stands up out of her husband's embrace and walks to the metal bars containing them. She makes a show at staring at them directly and then staring back at the Doctor.

 

"What?" He asks blankly, and Rose is immediately reminded of her first Doctor, not noticing the obvious.

 

"You have your sonic yeah?"

 

He nods briefly.

 

"Yes. You saw it Rose," he replies blankly, eyes still trained on her. Then it finally clicks in his big impressive brain.

 

"Oh! We can use the sonic to open the cell door!" He yelps happily, missing Rose mutter underneath her breath.

 

"Finally!" Still, she grabs the Doctor's hand as the lock clicks, and a deafening alarm sounds through-out the jail, alerting the guards.

 

The Doctor leans in to hover his lips next to her ear. He whispers one word:

 

"Run!"


	20. The Moves Like Elvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very strong teen/ mature chapter! For LadyPaigeC

"Your hair is so soft," the Doctor murmurs lovingly into Rose's hair as their bodies both cooled down.

 

Rose burrows her face into his bare chest, pressing a gentle kiss there before peering up and grinning at him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

The Doctor nods, clearing his throat.

 

"Yes," he affirms in a gentle tone. "Like daffodils found on Las Vegas. The planet, not the city," he says quickly, noticing Rose's surprised look. He tucks a strand of her sweaty hair behind her ear before speaking again. Just by the expression on her Doctor's face, Rose is aware that he about to launch into lecture mode, and she is correct.

 

"You see, on Las Vegas, they have a huge retro moment. Bring in the gambling, casinos and shows. Lovely. Elvis makes an appearance, welllll, not Elvis, but…" Rose smirks up at him as his eyes roll backwards in thought.

 

"But?" She repeats, trailing her finger through the spattering of his chest hair. The Doctor lets out a whimper and Rose smirks again, this time in triumph.

 

"Rose," he mutters and Rose flutters her eyes innocently at him.

 

"Yes, Doctor?"

 

"I'm trying to teach you about Las Vegas and Elvis here," he says, trying to get back on topic. He lets out a delighted yelp as Rose cups his bum.

 

"Yeah, how about you tell me about Elvis later, Doctor?" Rose suggests huskily as the Doctor moves a hand in-between their bodies to palm her breast.

 

"What? Yeah," he agrees distractedly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Rose flips them both over.

 

"In the meantime, show me your moves like Elvis," she requests. The Doctor cocks an eyebrow at her in confusion. Rose lets out a long laugh.

 

"You know, the hip wiggle," she clarifies and the Doctor face splits into a wide grin.

 

"Oh, yes," he agrees as he plants a long deep kiss to her lips.


	21. While She Sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarthTella.

"Yeah, that's great. But can you turn the gravity back on please?"

 

Her voice comes out in a murmur, as she dozes. The Doctor, who had been reading a book (well, he says reading, more like keeping Rose is his arms, where she belongs, and gazing lovingly at from time to time), now looks on with amusement.

 

It's common for Rose to talk in her sleep. The Doctor enjoys those little murmurs. Those random words and sentences she blurts out, they provide company for him as his love sleeps. He literally cannot go a night without hearing Rose's brilliant voice. Besides, what she utters allows him to ponder what dream is she having on a particular night.

 

Marking the page of his book, he places it on his bedside table. Tracing his fingers lightly and tenderly down the side of her face, he can't resist kissing her cheek. Rose snuggles into his body, and throws an arm across his belly.

 

"I wanna be able to run. The Doctor needs me!" She calls out suddenly. Of course Rose needs him, like he needs her. It's a simple fact. The Doctor and Rose Tyler simply cannot be separated.

 

The Doctor peppers kisses to her brow, before whispering a reassurance into her ear.

 

"I'm right here, my darling. I know you love me, as I love you."


	22. Boxers or Briefs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jackie contemplates the Doctor's choice of underwear to Rose's embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarthTella posed this question on Tumblr. I took the initiative to write a fic. Enjoy

Jackie took another sip of wine before regarding her daughter.

 

"So," she began a bit tipsy. "What kind of knickers does the Doctor wear, then?"

 

Rose felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She ducked her head down, suddenly interested in her own glass of wine.

 

"Mum!"

 

Jackie smirked as she sat back in her chair.

 

"Oh, don't give me that look, love. You can't tell me that you don't know. I've seen the eyes you give each other!"

 

Rose risked a peer back at her mother. To her horror, her mum had a smug look upon her face. Still, Rose remained embarrassed.

 

"'S'not like that Mum!" She denied. Jackie didn't appear convinced.

 

"Sure, Rose. You must know. You changed him when he regenerated, didn't you?"

 

Rose shook her head.

 

"No. That was Mickey," she admitted. Jackie looked shocked.

 

"Really?"

 

Rose nodded.

 

"Yeah," she said, her cheeks still red. For Jackie had brought up Rose's own fantasies about the Doctor. What _did_ he wear under that tight suit of his?

 

Oh, _how_ she would love to find out.

 

"What do you think he wears?" Jackie continued, her voice getting louder. She scrunched up her face in thought.

 

"I think he's more of a briefs man, actually." She shot a glare at her daughter. "Oh, don't give me that look. Think about it. There's no way he could wear boxers under those trousers. They wouldn't look so tight otherwise."

 

"MUM!" Rose shouted. She really didn't want to have this weird conversation. This wasn't what Rose had in mind when her mother had suggested a girls night in. Sure, Rose had expected gossip. But, not her mothers comments about the underwear choices of the man she fancied.

 

Rose held up a hand. "Can we stop this conversation, please?" She begged.

 

Jackie shot a glance at her daughter, who was now scowling and shrugged.

 

"Just saying!" She called out before turning the conversation towards Bev and her daughter's wedding. However, Rose was half listening, her thoughts occupied about the Doctor and his underwear.

 

A couple of weeks later, orbiting a black hole, Rose found out _exactly_ what the Doctor wore under his tight suit.


	23. Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Darthtella.

"You okay, love?" 

 

At Rose's soft voice, the Doctor turned around to face her. He was standing on their vast balcony, peering wistfully to the inky star filled sky above. There was no moon that night to highlight the expression on his face, so Rose stepped up to him and cupped his chin. 

 

Slowly and tenderly, she traced a fingertip over his eyebrows, noting how flurried they seemed, down over his nose and across his frowning lips. The Doctor, who had lost his superior night vision, couldn't see his love properly, so he nuzzled into her cupped hand and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

 

Rose hadn't been surprised when the spot next to her in bed felt empty during the night. Ever since she had returned permanently back to Pete's World, with the Doctor in tow, he had taken to watching the night sky above them. That first night, Rose had panicked, waking up to no Doctor, thinking that she had dreamt it all, and that he was still stuck in the Prime Universe. That was, until her panic led her to the balcony, in loud body wracking sobs, to find him standing solitary, his chin propped upwards to view the stars. 

 

It had taken around a week of the same routine, him slipping out in the dead of the night and Rose finding him on the balcony, when finally he told her what was on his mind. 

 

Rose dropped her hand, instead replicating the Doctor's embrace. Realising that the Doctor hadn't answered her question, she tried to lighten the mood. 

 

"Why are you awake?", she asked instead. The Doctor let out a small chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to her crown. Rose was glad when she could feel his smile against her scalp.

 

"I'm fine, really, love," he assured, pressing another kiss to her hair. 

 

He must've sensed her doubt, so he spoke again after clearing his throat. 

 

"Really. I am. I miss the stars, and I know we can't travel amongst them for awhile, but- I have you and that is all I need." 

 

Rose beamed up at her Doctor, feeling light on her feet like she always did when he uttered something so loving to her. She wished she could've said something more than the four words she whispered next, but this was the first time she had said them to him in this new, still uncertain reality.

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay in updating. Just haven't been in a writing mood lately.


	24. Words From the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarthTella and SunnieBelle

At first, the Doctor thought it was his own screams that had awoken him.

 

It took a moment to realise that it was Rose, who was thrashing about beside him, who was indeed screaming. The Doctor switched on the bedside lamp, then immediately wrapped his arms around his Rose.

 

Oh, how his singular heart clenched for her. In that moment, the Doctor realised how exactly she had coped during their time apart.

 

He stroked Rose's sweaty hair as he leaned in to whisper directly in her ear.

 

"Rose. Rose, it's alright. Your'e having a nightmare," he soothed, trying desperately to try and ease the anguish that she was currently suffering. He continued to stroke her hair and repeat his words of comfort until the thrashing stopped and Rose blinked her eyes open uncertainly.

 

"Doctor?" She said uncertainly, like she didn't believe he was in the bed with her. "Wha's goin' on?"

 

The Doctor offered a smile at her before pressing a lingering kiss to her brow.

 

"Oh, Rose. Thank Gods," he breathed shakily. "You were having a nightmare," he announced. When the tears came, he immediately cuddled her to his chest.

 

"Why are you crying?" He asked, as his sleep shirt became wet with tears. Of course, he didn't mind. Rose could weep as much as she wanted. All he cared about was that they were finally together again.

 

The Doctor ran his hands along the column of her spine soothingly as she burrowed herself into his warm body. Pressing another loving kiss to her brow, he spoke his proclamation, in hope it would calm his Rose down a bit.

 

"You haven't lost me, love. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He paused, knowing he was speaking from his soul. "I wasn't lying before, on the beach. When I said I loved you. 'Cause I do. Very, very much. More than you could possibly know."

 

Rose's sobbing started to dissipate and finally, she peered up at him with tear filled eyes.

 

"Doctor?"

 

He grinned.

 

"Hello."

 

Instead of greeting him, like she normally would've, she snogged him senseless.


	25. My Shining Star

 

He had been in a jovial mood, dancing around the console, when Rose had appeared after a visit to her mother's. At the sound of the doors flying open, he had grinned, ready to ask her where she would like to go next. Nothing, however had prepared him to see the sight of Rose Tyler, tears streaming down her face causing her mascara to run, rush in, trembling. In fear, anger or whatever else had overwhelmed Rose, the Doctor wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to at least try to make it better.

 

Rose was in turmoil. The Doctor was certain of that fact as well. Not even an offer of a hug had worked. Instead, Rose had blatantly ignored his requests and questions, choosing to slam the door in his face. Now, there is where the Doctor stood, facing the wooden door of Rose's bedroom, in lieu of his pink- and- yellow human. The sobbing behind the door clenched his hearts.

 

"Rose?" He called hesitantly, hoping this time she would respond. The previous ten attempts to discover what had occurred had resulted in silence nine times, with something hitting the back of the door with a soft thud on the tenth. A pillow, he suspected.

 

When Rose didn't answer after a few moments, the Doctor huffed and ran a hand over his face in annoyance. _Those Tyler women_ , he thought to himself. _They certainly are tough nuts to crack._ So he decided to try a different approach.

 

Rapping on the door, he forced a grin into his voice.

 

"Ro-ose," he sang. "If you open the door, I'll let you feed me a pear." After a beat, he added, "I don't like pears, but I will happily force it down so I can speak to you."

 

"GO AWAY!" Rose had shrieked back almost immediately. While that wasn't the ideal response he had hoped for, the Doctor was still glad to hear Rose's voice. Strangled, but still beautiful.

 

He sank down to the floor. The TARDIS hummed sadly in his mind.

 

"I know," he simply responded. The Doctor rested his head on Rose's door.

 

"Rose?" He called out again, despite knowing that she would ignore or yell at him again. When she didn't say anything, he proceeded.

 

"Rose, I know something is wrong. Please tell me. I can't help until you say what has made you so upset." He paused, pondering if he should say what was swirling in his mind.

 

"Is it me?" He asked carefully. "If it's me, just let me know. If I've been rude. Maybe I've said or done something that has made you uncomfortable. Rose, love. Please speak to me." His voice was a whisper as he spoke into the door.

 

"Rose," he begged as tears pricked his eyes, making him fuse them shut. "Rose, believe me. I love you."

 

With that proclamation, his fell backwards and tumbled over the threshold into Rose's bedroom as the door flung open. Confused, the Doctor blinked his eyes open, peering upwards. Rose was standing over him, and the Doctor gasped sharply at her appearance.

 

"Oh, Rose," he started, noting her disheveled hair and running mascara mixed with tear stains on her cheeks. On instinct, he grabbed her around her waist, pulling her down with him.

 

"What happened Rose?" He repeated, so glad now that she had let him in, maybe, just maybe, that she may be able to confront the demons. She remained silent, however, burrowed her head into his chest as he embraced her closely. The Doctor cupped her cheek tenderly after awhile, forcing her to look at him.

 

"There you go!" He proclaimed with false cheer. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he met her honey coloured eyes, melting into them. Rose returned his loving, concerned gaze, finally opening up.

 

"Just a bad day," she whispered, however her eyes shifted.

 

The Doctor regarded her sternly.

 

"No. It was not 'just' a bad day," he stated gently, but firmly. "Rose. Look at me. Please."

 

Her eyes met his again, downcast. Sighing, he scooped Rose up, raising them off the carpeted floor. Rose frowned at him.

 

"Just gotta move somewhere more comfy. That carpet is making my bum itch, besides it's _really_ hard." He informed Rose matter-of-factly. Despite herself, the corners of Rose's mouth lifted slightly.

 

"You smiled," he teased.

 

"No. I didn't."

 

"You did. That was a smile," he insisted.

 

Rose's eyes shifted again.

 

"No. It wasn't."

 

"Was."

 

"Was not." Rose denied.

 

The Doctor made his way across the room, with Rose entwined around his torso.

 

"Was not," he said.

 

"Was." Rose clapped a hand over her mouth, realising her mistake. She hit his chest. "Shut up," she ordered, but her smile was now bigger.

 

The Doctor beamed. His statement had delivered the intended result. Make Rose smile. Plopping themselves onto Rose's unmade bed, he shifted so he could spoon her, allowing Rose to make the first move.

 

It didn't take long.

 

"Doctor, what happens?" She finally said, moaning when the Doctor's long fingers that were stroking her hair started to massage her scalp. She leaned further into her chest. "God, that feels good."

 

The Doctor smirked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

 

"What happens when?" He murmured, not understanding the question.

 

"When I get older." Sensing his frown, she turned backwards to kiss his chest. "When I age. I mean, one day I'll be an old woman, and you'll be stuck caring for me. Doin' everything. Washin' and feedin' me."

 

"What's this coming from, love?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

 

"Today, we visited Gran. In the nursing home." She paused, feeling her throat choke in emotion again. Composing herself, she continued. "Seein' all those elderly people in there, most dependant on the staff to provide basic hygiene for them an' stuff. Made me think. What happens when I get old and grey? Mum didn't help either. Sayin' stuff like 'himself may not want the responsibility'." She fell silent, however the Doctor was seething at Jackie's lack of tact.

 

"Firstly," he announced, still massaging Rose's scalp, glad that the tension was being knotted out. "You don't need to worry about getting old and grey, my love. Not for a very long time. Decades, in fact." He hummed before adding cheekily. "Your mum will be old and grey before you." Rose slapped his chest again and he grinned.

 

"Secondly," he continued. "You need to believe me, Rose. When you do age, and are incompetent to look after yourself properly, you have my word that I will do anything and everything to make you feel comfortable. The best of care. I'm not going to throw you out of the TARDIS for something that your body will do naturally."

 

Sensing Rose becoming more content, he spoke up again.

 

"Thirdly, your mother really can put her foot in it."

 

Rose shifted so she could kiss his lips softly. When she pulled away, she gazed into his loving, adoring eyes.

 

"I know. I was furious when she said that stuff. But it made me think though."

 

The Doctor smiled at her.

 

"Of course it did. You're allowed to have doubts and be afraid of the unknown. It's very human, love. Just remember this, and it's important."

 

Losing himself again in her honey eyes, he made his truthful proclamation.

 

"Stars pale in comparison to you, my shining Rose."


	26. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SunnieBelle

When an unpredicted thunderstorm hit leaving them a good two hour train trip back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose had to find emergency accommodation to await the storm. Luckily, they were able to check-in to a small inn, the keeper giving them one of the last rooms, happy to host recipients of Knighthoods.

 

As soon as they trudged up the small staircase to their room, and locked the door behind them, the Doctor ordered Rose to go and have a hot shower while he worked on the heating within the room. A quick job with the sonic blasted the heater to life, and he found extra blankets in the cupboard. By the time Rose re-appeared, dressed in the warm, clean pyjamas the Doctor carried in his bigger-than-inside pockets, he ordered her into bed. To which she ignored, instead hovering in the ensuite doorway.

 

She appraised him carefully.

 

"What about you, Doctor?" She asked, noting that he was still wearing drenched clothes. Her own saturated top, jeans and underwear were left discarded on a nearby chair, drying out near his own soaked trench coat.

 

The Doctor shrugged.

 

"I will as soon as you get snug as a bug," he told her.

 

Rose stepped up to him.

 

"You are drenched! You'll get a cold!" She pleaded, smoothing her hand over his soaked trench coat.

 

"As soon as you get into bed," he repeated. Rose glared at him before turning and climbing into the small double. As soon as she climbed under the covers, she grinned at him, poking the tip of her tongue out between her teeth.

 

"Happy now?" She asked cheekily. "This bed is nice an' snug," she added, giving him a knowing glare.

 

"In a minute," he said distractedly. He wandered over so he could crouch next to her.

 

"You nice and warm?" He asked. "Not too cold?"

 

Rose frowned in thought, a burrow crossing her beautiful face.

 

"Still am a bit," she admitted in a small voice.

 

The Doctor beamed, running his hand affectionately over the crown of her head.

 

"Well. We can't have that," he stated, moving over to his trench coat, quickly sonicing it so it was warm and dry in seconds. He tossed it to Rose, who caught it. Sensing her confusion, he explained further.

 

"Put this over the blankets, Rose. You'll warm up in a jiffy. Later, I'll do the exact same thing to your clothes and mine. Can't have us looking like drowned rats, can we?" He said, giving her a soft smile as he dropped his sonic onto the desk.

 

Rose beamed at him.

 

"Looks like we are in a real relationship now, Doctor. You know, you giving me your coat when its cold. Very domestic."

 

"Yeah," he agreed tenderly, resting his lips on her forehead.

 

"I stole your coat," she added as an afterthought, sensing sleep was approaching.

 

The Doctor straightened, giving her a fleeting tender look.

 

"And you stole my hearts," he informed his Rose.

 

The pleased smile that graced Rose's lips and highlighted her resting form was the last thing he saw as he headed into the bathroom.


	27. Stuck With You (AKA The Time They Got Trapped in a Lift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DarthTella

"Just sayin' Doctor, Mum would love that vase," Rose informed her husband as they stepped into the empty lift in the busy shopping centre, the doors closing behind them.

 

The Doctor wrinkled his nose at Rose's proclamation.

 

"That _vase,_ Rose, was very ugly. Not even Jackie would like it." He screwed up his face in disgust. "All murky green."

 

Rose widened her eyes in surprise.

 

"Did you just think about my mum? See," she stated, pointing a finger at the Doctor. "You DO like her, admit-"

 

And thats when the lift suddenly lurched, dropping sharply. The Doctor and Rose grabbed onto the chrome walls in desperation as they were plunged into darkness.

 

"Rose, hold on!" the Doctor yelled, reminded of another time he had screamed those words.

 

"Onto what?!" Rose retorted. "There's nothin' here!"

 

As soon as she had spoken those words, the lift stopped and the lights buzzed back on. In the bright light, Rose noticed the Doctor had braced his body and was clinging to the wall opposite her, mirroring her position.

 

"Rose?" You okay, love?" He asked shakily.

 

"Yeah," she confirmed, falling to the floor, breathing hard. "Are you okay?" He gave a sharp jab of his head. "Blimey, what happened, Doctor?"

 

His breathing was rasped as he made his way over to Rose and sank to the floor next to her, checking them both over for injuries. Satisfied that there were none, he pocketed his sonic in his jeans and leapt up.

 

"That," he informed, "Was the lift getting stuck." He pressed the emergency button.

 

"Hello?" Came the tinny voice over the loudspeaker.

 

"Yes, hi, my wife and I are stuck in one of your lifts. Between the ground floor and the first, I say, we were heading to the third level. The lift dropped." He explained. Rose was impressed that he could determine exactly where they were located. He raised an eyebrow at her bemusedly.

 

 _Part Time Lord, remember? Superior senses, still._ Rose grinned at him, to which he waggled his eyebrows. She smirked at him.

 

"Yes, I can see that it's broken down," said the woman sounding bored. "You'll have to wait for an hour or so until we get a team to assist you."

 

"Sorry, did you say an hour?" Piped up Rose, annoyed. "You must be able to do it remotely! Press a button or something?-"

 

"Ooh, a button. Good thinking love. Do you have a big red button there?" The Doctor interrupted, suddenly interested.

 

"No, afraid we don't and can't," the lady apologised, still in a bored tone.

 

"But an hour-"

 

"We are stuck!" Rose exclaimed.

 

"I can't do more, sorry. Do you have lights and air conditioning there?"

 

The Doctor nodded stupidly. Realising his mistake, he grudgingly confirmed that they did.

 

"Well, as long as you have those, you should be comfortable," she remarked, disconnecting the call. The Doctor threw up his hands in annoyance.

 

"Oh, thats rude. And you call me that, Rose Tyler," he snapped, jabbing a finger in her direction.

 

"An' what are you doing snappin' at me, then?!" Rose demanded and the Doctor's face fell. It wasn't Rose's fault that they were stuck. He returned to his position seated next to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologised into her hair, dropping a kiss to her crown. "It's not your fault."

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

The Doctor pulled back, confusion crossing his face.

 

"What ever do you mean?"

 

Rose rested her head on his chest, snuggling into his warm body. Gently, the Doctor removed her hand from her mouth as she started biting her nails.

 

"I was the one who wanted to go shopping for Mum's birthday present," she said in a small voice.

 

"No. Rose," he pleaded. "Look at me love." Her honey coloured eyes met his, although they were tending to look anywhere but at him.

 

"Rose," he repeated firmly. Finally, her eyes focused on his.

 

"That's better," he cooed. He reached his free hand over to entwine into one of hers and squeezed it.

 

"Did you make the lift lurch? Or get stuck?"

 

"No." Her voice was timid.

 

"Exactly. It was no-ones fault." He flurried his brow in thought. "Although," he added, "It was Jackie's fault technically. It is her birthday after all."

 

"Wait! What?" Rose interrupted loudly dropping her hand out of his. Immediately the Doctor held up his in defence, as he became aware that Rose could also potentially give him a famous Tyler slap.

 

"Just a moment, Rose. If you let me explain, I merely meant, well-"

 

Rose's lips crashed onto his, effectively shutting his runaway gob.

 

An hour later, when the uniformed technicians dropped down from the ceiling to rescue them, the Doctor and Rose were still snogging.


End file.
